1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for locating barrels having respective plugs on the shells thereof on store-racks with the plugs positioned at the top of each barrel, and more particularly to a system for locating barrels of a beer-barrel type on store-racks, when barrels containing a liquid such as liquor therein are rolled to their given storage positions on the racks. The present invention is further associated with means for predetermining the positions of plugs and barrels at their position-presetting station so as to position the plugs at the top of each barrel, when barrels are stored broadwise (i.e., on their sides) on the store-racks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, liquors are stored for a long period of time for aging and flavoring purposes. This is particularly true with spirituous liquors such as whisky, brandy, rum and the like, and fruit liquors such as wine and the like. Barrles for such use in general are of a beer-barrel type having a plug on the shell thereof, and have a maximum diameter of about 600 to 800 mm, and a length of about 800 to 1000 mm or over. In addition, barrels are equipped with plugs adapted to be sealingly embedded in the central portions of the bulging shell portion of the barrels, respectively. The weight of such a barrel, when filled with a liquor, is generally at least 250 kg; normally 300 kg and over. Barrels are stored on store-racks and are arranged broadwise on the racks. Thus, if the plugs are positioned at the bottom or toward the side, there is a danger of the liquors leaking from barrels, even if the plugs are properly sealingly embedded in the bulging shell portions of the barrels. Such a danger is most likely to take place with fermentative wine. For this reason, the plugs should be positioned at the top of each barrel when the barrels are stored broadwise on the racks.
It has been a common practice to use racks made of a plurality of frames for storing a plurality of barrels thereon. In this case, barrels are rolled on rails so as to be transported onto desired racks. This however poses a problem that plugs on the shells of the barrels are not always positioned at the top of each barrel when the barrel eventually reaches its final storage position on a rack. This is because there is generally a dimensional variation in the barrels of about .+-. 20 mm in diameter, and about .+-. 10 mm in length. Thus, there is required an expenditure of much time and effort for manually positioning the plugs at the tops of barrels in their final given positions on the store-racks. Moreover, it is difficult to roll barrels once they are placed in their final given positions on the racks so as to bring the positions of the plug at the top of each barrel, because of the considerable weight of the barrels (as high as 300 kg) and because there is insufficient space on the racks to permit operators to easily move the barrels.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide a system for automatically locating barrels having plugs on the shells thereof on store-racks with their plugs in the top-most position so as to facilitate storing barrels on the racks with a minimum expenditure of time and effort.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for locating the plugs of barrels at predetermined positions at a position-presetting station so that the plugs of each barrel will be located at the top of each barrel when the barrels are eventually stored on the rack broadwise.